1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for removing water from an elongated tubular member in place within a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of downhole pumps for pumping various liquids up out of a well. These pumps uniformly are used in conjunction with a conduit through which the liquids are pumped to the surface. Representative examples of such downhole pumps are shown in the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,737 to Norman et al.;
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,607 to Lindner;
3. U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,219 to Franklin;
4. U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,112 to Coberly;
5. U.S. Pat. No. 892,093 to Sillett; and
6. Russian Patent No. 565,118.
The prior art also includes sand pumps and other "fishing tools" utilized to remove sand and other debris from a well. Typical of such equipment is that sold by The Cavins Company of 2853 Cherry Avenue, Long Beach, Calif. 90806, as its "Cavins Sand Pumps" with assorted junk baskets and other accessories.
The prior art also includes sump pumps having a suction inlet on their lower end and a discharge outlet on their upper end, such as the ABS Pump Model No. CD-5W manufactured by ABS Pumps of 140 Pond Road, Meriden, Conn. 06450.
The prior art also includes tension leg platform structures having hollow tubular tension leg members with irregular internal diameters such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,659 to Hunter et al. and 4,784,529 to Hunter.